1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust manifold device for engines, and particularly to an exhaust manifold device for turbosupercharged V-type engines.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In the art of an engine having at least one pair of cylinders arranged substantially in the form of a V and a turbosupercharger driven with exhaust gases of the cylinders to supply compressed air thereto, there have been known exhaust manifold devices adapted to collect the exhaust gases from the cylinders to supply same to the turbosupercharger.
Such exhaust manifold devices for engines, which undergo relatively large thermal expansions due to hot exhaust gases, have been considerably restricted in design and manufacture with respect to the strength of materials, sealability and the like at related connecting portions, so that the degree of freedom in design has been suppressed.
The present invention eliminates such disadvantages in conventional exhaust manifold devices for engines.